the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Auguste Philippe de Bretagne
Auguste III (20th July 1714-present), is the current Emperor-Consort of Empress Sophie I, starting from 1761 following the death of Louis XI. Early Life Auguste III was born on the 20th of July, 1714 to his father Jean Philippe Lowell-Brittany and mother Marie Lowell-Brittany. At his birth his father was the Prince of Brittany. On his birth he was named Duke of Rennes. For his early years he was educated as a noble typically was. In 1722, he took an interest in the military and was sent to the military academy. In 1730 he had officially been commissioned within the Empire's navy. Service to the Empire In 1730, Auguste was commissioned as a Maître et Commandant, due to his education and position. He proved himself quickly and gained favor with the Admiralty. After 5 years and several near death engagements, he decided that was enough. He left the navy at the age of 21, with the rank of Commodore. He returned home to an ailing father. Even due to these circumstances he was hailed as a hero and the people rejoiced at his return. Early Politics In 1736, Auguste's father, Jean Philippe died of gangrene, leaving him to take the seat as Prince of House Lowell-Brittany. Auguste confidently took the seat of Brittany. He was supposed to marry Alexandrie, the Countess of Retz. Unfortunately the Countess died in an undisclosed manner. Auguste had gone to the capital many times within the first few years. After the government reforms Auguste served as the First Minister for the majority of His Majesty's reign. Marriage After Alexandrie's death, Auguste was not worried about marrying. That changed in late 1737, when he met Princess Sophie Antoinette, younger sister to Emperor Louis Philippe. The two soon agreed to a marriage and in December of that same year had their wedding. They would go on to have several children within their marriage. Rebellion and Death Rattle In late August, 1760, Auguste assisted in putting down the rebellion in Grandelumiere, seeing that those responsible were put to justice. Just after the rebellion was taken care of he was called home. Marie Lowell-Brittany had fallen gravely ill and was said to be on her death bed. The day he arrived to Manehouran, she died. Her death weighed heavily on Auguste, causing him to vanish from court life for a short time. This lasted until his wife and brothers were able to get him up and back to Dijon and back into court life. Grand-Prevot After his slum and return to court life, Auguste stepped down from the position of First Minister and took the position of Minister of War, which was then reformed to Grand-Prevot. During his time as Grand-Prevot, Auguste made several changes within the Imperial Army, including appointing his brother, Jacques Lowell-Brittany Maréchal Général des armées du l'Empereur. He wished to make more changes and increase the strength of the military as a whole. Unfortunately he did not have the chance, as the death of Emperor Louis XI rattled the whole nation late that year. Coronation On the 3rd of January, 1761 Empress Sophie Antoinette I was crowned Empress of Grandelumiere, officially crowning Auguste her Consort. She continues to sit on the throne to this day. Reforms within society and the military continue to take shape around the Empire. So far, her reign has been a joyous one.